


Checking In

by JuniorWoofles



Series: Destiel Dump Box [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, Drabble, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3780796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuniorWoofles/pseuds/JuniorWoofles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brotherly moments when checking into a motel. </p><p>Or What Happens When a Motel Receptionist Thinks They're Gay and Sam Corrects Her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Checking In

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ff.net
> 
> This is my attempt at humour...

“Here you go,” she said, handing the room key over with a bat of her eyelashes. But Dean hardly noticed as he took the key from her. So she made the assumption. “You two been together long?” she asked, blowing a chewing gum bubble at the end of the sentence. 

Sam sighed before answering, “He’s been my brother my entire life.”

“My mistake,” she said, continuing to chew. But, Sam noted, at least she had the decency to blush anyway.

“Don’t worry about it, pretty sure he is anyway,” Sam said, nudging his brother out of his daydream.

“What the hell dude! I’m not gay!”

“Then what do you call Cas?”

“An angel!”

“Still gay.”

“Bitch!”

“Jerk!”

It was only once they had found their room and dumped their bags that Dean asked Sam the question that had been bothering him. “So how’d you know anyway? About Cas?”

“Well, asides from the obvious touches, glances, daydreaming, whispered conversations and shared looks, you just seem changed. Happier, even.” Sam paused to watch the emotions catch up with Dean’s face. “And also I swear you got a hard-on one night and I heard Cas.”

Dean choked a bit before he managed to get a sentence out, “So you’re not always asleep then?” To Sam, Dean almost sounded nervous. 

“No, no, dude, please tell me you are not doing that, with an angel, with Cas, when I am right there.”

Dean’s face answered for him before his words did. “Well, not always.”

“Okay, that’s it. From now on we are getting separate rooms.”


End file.
